Esperando tu Mirada
by Yume.No.Otome
Summary: Naruto Iba todos los sábados al mismo lugar y a la misma hora solo para ver a una chica, pero su lejano capricho se volvió turbio cuando apareció ella U.A NaruHina n-n
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, yo no soy fan NH pero un dia se me ocurrio la idea esta y pense, ah! pues pega con la pareja, y aqui tengo el fic, espero no decepcionar a los fans o-o

El ojo azul de el muchacho se reflejo unos segundos en el despertador de la mesita de noche para luego volver a cerrar el párpado - ¿¡Las 12:20! – Se quitó la aparatosa colcha de encima y se metió de cabeza a la ducha – Genial... esta noche saldré con una marca – Suspira y se soba la frente para luego reafirmarse – Aun a si, hoy, en este día, conseguiré su teléfono –

Naruto, un joven norteamericano de 16 años, muchas veces se había preguntado porque no podía tener un nombre que entendiera, a lo que su padre siempre le echaba la culpa a su madre, A ella y a un tipo de comida japonesa llamada Miso Ramen.

El rubio no había conocido a su madre, murió cuando el nació, sin embargo su padre siempre le hablaba de ella asignándola el mismo carácter que el joven tenia "debía ser una persona genial" se decía muchas veces el chico.

Esta noche había quedado con unos amigos, después de todo era sábado y que mejor plan que salir a la disco a bebe... esta bien, ¿qué mejor plan que seguir a esa chica que tanto le gustaba? Hasta ahora lo único que sabia de ella era que se llamaba Sakura, cosa que realmente le hacia gracia, tenían algo en común. Todas las noches a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar lo único que hacia era mirarla con cara de pasmado, pero esta vez no, esta vez se acercaría a ella.

Llegada es la noche, el ojiazul llevaba una camisa negra y unos vaqueros azul oscuro, el pelo revuelto y engominado con un aspecto un tanto rebelde, miro durante unos segundo el frasco de colonia de su padre y se hecho un poco aprovechando que el susodicho no estaba en casa, Se subió los cuellos de la camisa y se miro una ultima vez al espejo, estaba perfecto, salió de casa con parsimonia, la temperatura era mas baja de lo normal y debía reconocer que tenia algo de frió - pronto se me pasará - hablo consigo mismo y siguió hacia delante.

El portero, Ray, le conocía de verle por allí siempre, había entablado amistad con el y en mas de una ocasión le dijo que si necesitaba trabajo se pasara por allí, no le vendría mal un descanso.

– Hey muchacho! Otra noche por aquí veo – el rubio sonrió ampliamente – Ya sabes a lo que vengo ¿no? – dijo guiñando un ojo – Que no se te escape hoy – contesto el armario empotrado que era el portero para echarse a un lado y hacerle un gesto de que puede pasar.

Apenas se oían ruidos y casi no había gente, pronto llegaría ella a si que el joven se sentó pesadamente en uno de los butacones de la sala, la cual no era muy grande, sin embargo, tenia ese ambiente tan acogedor por el cual nadie dudaba en quedarse simplemente a mirar las cambiantes luces. De pronto la música comenzó a sonar mas lenta en sus oídos, allí estaba ella, vestía una preciosa mini falda rosa conjunto con una camiseta de tirantes negra con letras en rosa brillante en las que se podía leer "Mi cara está aquí " y una flecha que apunta hacia arriba desde su pecho. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara empezó a reír de forma idiota en medio de la pista, pues realmente, la chica no tenia el pecho suficiente como para llevar ese tipo de camisetas – de todas formas su culo si es bonito – dijo en un tono de voz normal el cual tapaba el sonido de la música.

Se levantó, se aplasto la ropa y luego se llamo estúpido mentalmente, parecía una niñata de esas desesperadas por el pimpollo morenazo que se apoyaba en la puerta de el baño con cara de "¿te gusto? Pues te jodes, soy demasiado para ti... además me gustan los tíos"

pues, si de una cosa estaba el rubio convencido, es de que ese pimpollo de la puerta de el baño era una maricona reprimida con el ego demasiado alto.

Bueno, de todas formas, hoy tenia otros asuntos de los que ocuparse, cuando volvió la vista la chica no estaba – mierda – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, se dejo caer sobre el suelo mientras suspiraba y hacia circulitos en el suelo con el dedo.

- Wakata, Onii-san -

- Itekimasu, kyosukero -

- Ha...hai -

Levanto la vista – valla, dos japoneses... ¿sabrán ellos porque mi madre tendría tanta obsesión con el ramen? – casi sin pensarlo puso una mano bajo la barbilla y empezó a inspeccionar con la mirada a los dos sujetos. El chico era alto, pintaba elegante y daba un poco de miedo, son de estos que dices "con este no te metas si no quieres llegar con la cara partida por la mitad" además como se ponga a hacer llaves chungas esas del tekken... que caña ¿no? Tenia el pelo muy largo, liso y de color castaño y los ojos de un color que no había visto en su vida – ah... y se pira – habla de nuevo para el, a veces siente que tiene un serio problema mental, otras ve elefantes rosas, no le da la menor importancia.

Ahora poso la mirada sobre la chica, era mas bajita que el otro, tenia el pelo negro, largo y liso, un aire de mosquita muerta detectable a kilómetros, para que negarlo, era una monada, se cogía las manos por delante de la cintura y miraba a su alrededor sin saber bien que hacer.

Caminó despacio hacia uno de los sillones, el vestido violeta holgado se balanceaba a cada paso que daba la joven chica. apoyé ambas manos majo la barbilla y me quedé allí, sentado en el suelo sin dejar de mirarla, tenia la sensación de que la chica era tal como una muñeca de porcelana, una muy frágil que al mínimo roce podría hacerse un grieta irreparable. Nada comparada con las demás zorronas hambrientas de pollas cuyo coño podría medir mas que la propia pista de baile si le estiras. – A todo esto... ¿donde esta sakura? – se había despistado tanto con la morena que había perdido a la chica – valla y pensar que estoy aquí por ella – apoyo la espalda al completo contra la pared y miro al techo epiléptico de el lugar, segundos después volvió a desviar la mirada a la dueña de el vestido violeta, estaba rígida, sola entre tanta gente y completamente perdida, no podía dejarla así, un hombre era un hombre después de todo.

- Hola – Saludo y procedo a sentarme a su lado, ella se muestra nerviosa – Ho..hola – dice en un tono de voz muy bajito y medio tartamudeando - ¿Estas sola? – digo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, cuando ella no hacia mas que rehuirle la mirada con nerviosismo – n-no... mi Oniisan esta conmigo – vuelve a decir muy bajo, tan bajo que por el sonido de la música no pude escuchar que había dicho – ¿Bailas? – a cada poco que pasa, la chica me parecía mas dulce, pues según escuchó la proposición de un desconocido, en este caso, yo, empezó a temblequear intente arreglar las cosas – uh? Que Porque... ah? Perdona, no soy un salido ni nada de eso jajaja, solo es que te veía allí sola y pues, me pareció correcto acercarme a ti además yo soy un tío muy simpático ¿ves? – la morena no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miro, pero pude notar con sus labios formaban una leve sonrisa.

Sonrío y la extiendo la mano – Me llamo Naruto – esta vez ella volvió la mirada con curiosidad, podía verme reflejado en sus ojos – ¿Tu nombre? – Había que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos – Hi-hinata... Hyuuga Hinata – vi como jugueteaba con los dedos índices de ambas manos y miraba al suelo, cualquier cosa que no fuera mirarme a mi. Me agache, la levante de la barbilla y la mire – no me quieres mirar? Tan feo te parezco – la primera reacción de ella fue poner ambas manos delante en forma de defensa y arrinconarse hacia atrás – n-no! No es eso, no es eso para nada – cuando se dio cuenta de que había gritado se tapo la cara con las manos y ni siquiera la oscuridad podía tapar lo roja que estaba – Naruto-ga tsuteki namae desu – vuelvo la mirada a ella, no se lo que había dicho, pero me pareció que algo bueno. –tengo una idea, salgamos de aquí ¿vale? – Ella miro a todas partes como buscando algo y luego y por su propia cuenta me miro a mi a los ojos – E-es que mi Onii... – No deje que terminase de hablar, la cogí de la mano y la levante – Entonces cúlpame a mi – Ella agacho la mirada y sin soltar el agarre de mi mano me siguió por donde quería dirigirla.

El portero, que me vio salir con una chica que no coincidía con la que le dije me miro extrañado, su simplemente sonreí.

Llegamos a un lugar bastante apartado y nos sentamos en un banco de madera – Perdon por sacarte asi de alli, es que hablas muy bajito y apenas te entiendo – ella se coloco el pelo tras de la oreja con cuidado y acariciando el vestido me respondió – l-lo siento... –

Suspire, es muy difícil hablar con ella aun cuando soy yo quien saco los temas los acaba de la misma forma rápida, hubo algo que poco después me sorprendió.

- So-soy de una familia adinerada de japón... mi padre me dijo que me mandaria a estudiar al extranjero por mi falta de confianza.. y que no le importaba si no podia volver por mi cuenta –

- Con todos mis respetos Hinata, tu padre es un cabron hijo de puta -

- N-no diga eso! En realidad... soy muy antisocial y muchas veces soy incapaz de hacer las cosas por mi misma.. asi que me tome esto como mi reto -

Supuse que me contaba todo eso porque siempre es bueno aliviarse con desconocidos y siempre sigues mas sus consejos que los de nadie

- La verdad es que se te veia muy despistada, no te preocupes -

apunto mi numero de móvil en una servilleta y se lo entrego

- Siempre que me necesites, estaré allí ¿vale?

Estiro la mano tímidamente, trago saliva y poso dos dedos sobre el papel sin llegar a cogerlo – Vamos mujer! – insisto – así no superaras tu reto, yo confió en ti, te ayudare y espero que lo consigas así que ten –

Al fin tomo la servilleta en las manos, se levanto despacio y se dispuso a irse – Yo... prometo esforzarme, Naruto-kun –

La sonrisa mas bella que hubiera podido soñar se poso en el rostro de la joven, sea como fuera, nuestro caminos volverán a cruzarse.

Bien Intentaré seguir pronto owo

Si os a gustado (espero que si) coment? .w.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa Bueno... lo siento si es un desastre, no se usar esto xD, esta vez la que narra la historia es hinata, nunca había hecho algo con pov hinata pero creo que no esta mal. Espero que os guste también este capitulo, me sorprendió las opiniones de el primero. Aquí os le dejo *-***

**

* * *

**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el móvil estaba sobre mi mesita. Me incorpore despacio lo tome en mis manos y busque su numero, el numero de el chico de anoche.

- Hinata, es hora de preparar el desayuno -

De el sobresalto se me cayo el aparato al suelo, me puse nerviosa y como siempre solo pude afirmar tartamudeando

- S-si! E-enseguida lo preparo, Onii-san -

El me miro con desaprobación pero no dijo nada, cerro la puerta de mi cuarto y se alejo de la habitación. Recogí el móvil de el suelo, por suerte estaba intacto, sonreí y lo pose con delicadeza.

vestía mi camisón, estaba un poco raído y amarillento pero no me lo quitaría por nada, después de todo era de mi mama.

Enfrente de el espejo de el baño miraba mi reflejo... hoy me sentía con un poco mas de fuerzas, inmediatamente un flash con su sonrisa ocupo toda mi mente y pude ver como mi cara se torno roja, intente alejar los pensamiento lavándome la cara con agua, me daba vergüenza volver a mirar así que solo baje las escaleras con prisa.

- B-buenos días Onii-san... seguro que estas hambriento, ahora preparo el desayuno –

Me puse de espaldas a el y empecé a cortar zanahoria, aun estaba roja y muy nerviosa, notaba como su mirada se clavaba en cada punto de mi columna vertebral

- Estas roja -

Ese simple comentario basto para que me cortara en el dedo – Kyah! – chille de dolor y por un acto reflejo metí el dedo en la boca.

Escuche como mi primo suspiraba resignado – eres una torpe – un chirriar de la silla retumbo en toda la habitación cuando se levanto de la misma – no lograras nada si sigues con esa actitud – se retiro despacio dejando solo tras de si un eco sordo de pasos que se perdían en la lejanía.

Tenia razón, no podía valerme sola, aguante las ganas de llorar y le mire con un sonrisa

- Perdóname Onii-san... tienes razón, voy a vendarme esto -

aun cuando el no estaba, me disculpe, deje las cosas de la cocina recogidas y subí lentamente las escaleras que conducían a mi confinamiento de hormigón.

Algo oprimía mi pecho, de nuevo la desconfianza ocupaba mi corazón, lleve las manos al mismo apretando intentado que con esa acción el dolor pasara solo... mas no obtuve resultado alguno.

- Tal vez... realmente no sirva para.. – pirurupirurururingring – eh? -

El móvil brillaba, estaba vibrando sobre la mesita, aun sin vendarme le tome entre mis manos y estuve mirándolo como una idiota – N-naruto-kun ga – mi dedo índice amenaza con descolgar cuando lo hizo puse rápido el aparato en mi oído ¿– Naruto –kun? – pipipi-pipipi.

Mi mundo se vino abajo, seguro que se había cansado de esperar como una torpe tardaba en presionar le botón adecuado.

Mis ojos vidriosos dejaron escapar pequeñas lagrimas, que recorrían la pálida tez de mi cara en procesión y silencio.

- pirurupirurururingring – agarre el aparato con velocidad y descolgué.

- S-si? -

- Ummmm a si que tu eres la chica de la que me hablaba mi hijo ehh

- c-c-c-omo dice?

- Encantado, soy tu suegro

- S-s-s-s-suegro!

La situación había girado tan de golpe que no sabia como sentirme ni como reaccionar solo me mantuve callada sintiendo como mi respiración se agitaba. Al otro lado de el teléfono se escuchaban ruidos muy fuertes, Un golpe estridente hizo que alejara de mi oído el aparato

- Hinata?

- eh? N-naruto...

- Siento lo de mi padre, tiene la costumbre de cotillear en mis cosas, y al ver tu numero le marco ¿te a molestado?

- oh.. n-no.. esta bien

Me sente sobre la cama, que tonta, me había llamado por error por un momento llegue a...

- ¿Estas bien?

- s-si.. es que me corte el dedo y.. me hice un poco de daño

- ja ja ja podria haber sido peor no? Podrias haberte cortado la mano entera

- e-eso seria improbable

- creeme! Si fuera yo quien cocinara, seria posible

El... era tan distinto de mi, simplemente le plantaba cara a la vida y a todo lo que pudiera estar en su contra, para sonreir

- c-creo que... Naruto-kun es admirable

- que cosas mas raras dices, anda ve a ponerte algo en esa herida

Me sentía con tanta paz, solo asentí con un murmullo, tenia que preparar la comida así que, no me quedaba otro remedio que colgar, por mucho que me pesara

- Lo siento... tengo que hacer la comida

- ah! Claro, perdóneme usted por robarla su tiempo

habla en un tono infantil y jovial.. tan diferente al resto, a mi, a mi primo y a mi padre

- no digas eso..!

- Olle! Antes de que te vallas, te apetece quedar esta tarde?

- q-q-q-quedar? C-como en una... cita

- Cita? Bueno, esa no era mi idea pero si es la tuya estará bien

- n-no espera.. yo no.. no quería decir

- Bien! No tengo ni idea donde vives así que te pasare a recoger en el parque de la estatua roñosa... estos tipos de ayuntamiento se gastan el dinero de los contribuyentes en películas pornográficas, estoy convencido

Asentí rápido y colgué.. la sonrisa que interiorice logro salir y reflejarse en mi rostro, me vende el dedo... tampoco era mucho.

Baje y empecé a preparar la comida, aun siendo pronto para la misma, queria terminar con todo cuanto antes para sentarme frente a aquella estatua de el parque aun que tenga que esperar.

Prepare algo de arroz con curri. El día era caluroso, espero que nii-san no pongo ninguna queja.

Serví la comida y un vaso que llene de agua fría... aun era joven para tomar sake o cerveza. El siempre estaba fuera, no sabia exactamente a lo que se dedicaba, pero parecía tener paz y no me gustaba molestarte por nada.. sin embargo esa vez...

- Nii-san, la comida esta servida -

No espere ninguna respuesta, me eché algo de arroz con curri en un vol y subí a mi cuarto, abrí el armario... que... podría ponerme, no tenia amigas y nunca me habían invitado a una cita, tampoco puedo decir nada a nii-san.

De el armario saque una blusa color marrón clarito y unos pantalones que me llegaban por la rodilla.. de calzado llevare estas sandalias blancas.

Lo pose sobre la cama y después de convencerme termine de comer, me lave los dientes con prisa y me meti en la ducha, normalmente preferia disfrutar de el agua pero ahora estaba muy nerviosa, fue una ducha rapida.

Me seque el pelo y lo deje suelto, corri a mi cuarto, me puse la ropa y baje las escaleras

- A donde vas? -

- eh... y-yo.. es que.. SE NOS A ACABADO EL ARROZ! -

mentí lo mejor que pude, mal, no se porque lo grite pero me sirvió para aturdir a nii-san

y perderlo de vista corrí hasta no ver la casa.

Cuando aprecie la estatua pude localizar una figura junto a ella – no puede ser... – acelere el paso y vi aquel chico clavando los ojos en los míos y dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

- A donde te apetece ir? -

¿Puede ser que... me este enamorando?

* * *

**Estoy pensando... en hacer algo de drama también, veré como me las apaño. Procurare actualizar de seguido vale? Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 años después... Enserio, tres años xDDD he dejado este fic abandonado tres, no, casi cuatro años. No es mi culpa lo juro, es que fanfiction se ha vuelto complicado y yo me lío sola con todo TTwTT Pero ¡eh! Mas vale casi cuatro años tarde que nunca ¿verdad?**

**Quería terminar este fanfic, y dedicároslo a vosotros, los lectores, si queda alguno de aquella vez.**

* * *

**POV:** _Naruto  
_

Cuando le pregunte volví a notar claramente el sonrojo en sus mejillas y como si fuera un acto reflejo le sonreí

- Vale, yo decido –

Me acerco y sin rozarle le insto a que camine a mi lado, era bastante más alto que ella, la gente nos miraba como si formásemos una rara pero curiosa pareja.

Los ojos se desvían continuamente al pelo de ella, que camina con la cabeza gacha.

- Vamos a tomar un helado y me cuentas un poco sobre ti ¿vale? –

A veces se me olvidaba como era, es como si se pasara la vida contando las líneas del suelo o tratando de no tropezarse con nada... pero esta vez elevo la cabeza de modo que sus ojos contactaron de manera tan directa con mis ojos que me sentí avergonzado, me sonrojé casi tanto como normalmente lo hacia ella y mis manos se movieron solas tratando de cubrir mi cara - di algo - pensaba, pero desgraciadamente mi cerebro no era demasiado rápido.

- Y-yo también puedo contarte muchas cosas de mi jaja jajajajajaja –  
- Si… q-quisiera saber mas… sobre

El rubor sube por las mejillas de la chica una vez mas y una vez mas su mirada cae hacia el suelo. Es la tercera vez en cinco minutos.  
Me río, cubro mi boca por educación, es demasiado tierna. Tomo su mano ahora sin vergüenza y acelero el paso hasta una heladería.

Nunca fui un caballero, nunca quise y nunca pensé en serlo, pero separe la silla de la mesa para ofrecerle asiento a Hinata. Se lo tomo con mas naturalidad de la que pensé, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato... incluso como si lo hiciera a menudo, pensarlo me hizo sentir celoso.

- A si que... ¿Has tenido muchos novios? - Normalmente no haría este tipo de preguntas, volvía a formar escarcha en el hielo roto en un momento así, pero la curiosidad me podía.

Vi como usaba la carta de helados para evadir la pregunta por un momento

- No... - Susurra casi de manera imperceptible. Entonces vino un flash a mi cabeza, su familia parecía ser muy conservadora o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Yo tampoco! - respondo después de dos segundos de silencio - Bueno, no una novia oficial, ya sabes... amm hey pero, tu no eres como las demás chicas. Tu me gustas mucho Hinata - Los ojos de ella asoman por encima de la carta de helados, pude notar a través de ellos que estaba avergonzada, pero aun asi no aparto la mirada. Sonreí apenas podía verle el rostro, así que llevo mi mano a su muñeca para hacer que baje la carta. - Así mejor... -

Mi dedo pulgar acaricia de manera inconsciente su piel, era lisa y suave, estaba un poco fría así que contrastaba con el calor que emanaba yo en ese momento. Entonces me vi a mi mismo ¿que estaba haciendo? parecía un loco acosador desesperado - Lo siento - me disculpo en realidad conmigo mismo y alejo un poco la mano de ella - quédate aquí, iré a pedir los helados - Me levanto y entro a zancadas al establecimiento, mi cuerpo empezaba a traicionarme y hacia un poco lo que le daba la gana hacer.

La mujer del mostrador me sonríe como cualquier heladera, inmediatamente devuelvo la sonrisa y alzo el dedo para pedir, pero no salio una palabra. El dedo que estaba alzado se estampo contra mi frente, ¡soy idiota! ni siquiera le he preguntado que helado quería.

* * *

**POV:** _Hinata_

- Na...! - Salio antes de que pudiera decirle lo que quería. Miro mi muñeca, aquella que el había rozado y me permito sonreír un poco, su tacto era cálido. Sacudo la cabeza, no podía permitir que en mi casa notasen algo o... o me harían preguntas y seguro que Padre - Padre... - El nunca lo aceptaría.

Hiashi Hyuuga, Mi padre, siempre habia sido un hombre tradicional y serio. No tengo recuerdo de haberlo visto sonriéndome, dándome palabras de aliento o animándome. Entonces nació Hanabi y su sombra opaco mas mis pequeños pasos, se que mi padre no quiere que herede nada, el prefiere a mi hermanita. Pero eso no me da acceso libre a hacer lo que quiera, salgo poco de casa y casi tengo prohibido hacerlo sola, por eso Neji me acompaña a todas partes. - Oh no... - había puesto la escusa de salir a por arroz pero y si Neji habla con padre... y si le dice que estoy tardando demasiado y si no permiten que vuelva a salir.

- ¡Hinata! - La voz de Naruto hace que me exalte

- Se me olvido preguntarte lo que querías je... -

Tardo un poco en responder, Mi respiración, que se encontraba agitada se tranquiliza un poco. Es la mirada azulada de Naruto-kun lo que me calma, el hace que todo parezca fácil, que se disperse

- L-lo que pidas tu estará bien... lo siento, tenia que habértelo dicho

- No, no, culpa mía, no tardaran nada

Cuando volvió a entrar fue cuando tome la decisión, tenia que dejar de depender de los prejuicios de Padre... Naruto-kun - Naruto-kun me... - No pude acabar la frase en mi cabeza, pues el bolso comenzó a vibrar con insistencia. Era Neji.

* * *

**POV:** _Naruto_

Hinata estaba un poco ida ¿No? tal vez fueran solo impresiones mías. No era momento para eso, solo de pedir dos fuentes bien grandes de helado, No pasaba nada si ella no podía con todo, yo, como caballero que soy, lo terminare.

Mientras los preparaban me palpe los bolsillos - ... No puede ser - De verdad que este era un mal día para mi. Vale Naruto, piensa. Mientras ella este de espaldas sales poco a poco, le dices a Hinata que había... un pelo en tu helado, si, eso y te haces el indignado, así nadie sospechara nada.

Poco a poco fui saliendo, el resto de la cola de la heladería clavaba sus ojos en mi nuca pero fingia no percatarme.

- Oye Hinata, mejor nos vamos, parece que aquí no conocen las normas de higie... -

Enmudezco cuando la miro, estaba llorando. Por un momento me quedo parado sin saber como reaccionar, luego, un impulso involuntario me mueve hacia ella, Me agacho y suavemente le aparto en pelo de la cara - Hinata... - Preguntas como "que ha pasado" "estas bien" o "porque lloras" Sobran en ese momento, no era lo que ella necesitaba, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada como pocas veces había podido hacer y me quede ahí, a su lado.

El resto de la cita la pasamos prácticamente en silencio, cuando ella se sintió un poco mejor pudimos salir de ahí y empezar a caminar, le lleve por el paseo marítimo, tal vez con la brisa del mar se relajase un poco.

- Lo siento... Naruto-kun Perdóname, he... arruine esto

- Deja de disculparte por todo - Respondo, tal vez, un poco mas brusco y cortante de lo que debería - Quiero decir... Deja de tratar de parecer una mosquita muerta, no uses esas palabras como arma

Ella se detuvo y me miro, no sabría decir en que podría estar pensando ahora

- Porque si haces eso... - Prosigo, miraba su rostro de forma indirecta - Toda tu vida no seras mas que una victima - Lo pensaba, Veo mucha fuerza en Hinata, por eso me molesta que la ahogue en un mar de lamentos y perdones

- L-lo siento...

- ... ¿Ya estas otra vez? - Miro esta vez directamente a la chica y me acerco tomándole de las manos, aprieto suavemente queriendo darle apoyo - Nunca serias capaz de arruinar nada y sea cual sea el problema que tienes, quiero que vallas y lo hagas frente, así, cuando vuelva a verte, traerás contigo una preciosa sonrisa. -

Noto que me devuelve el apretón, le tiembla el labio inferior, parece que no salen sus palabras, cuando deja de hacerlo me mira, suspira y me suelta con cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a caerme si lo hacia de manera brusca

- ... Me esforzare... -

- ¡Eso esta mejor! Entonces vamos, te acompañare a casa

- Etto... Naruto-kun... Podríamos... ¿podríamos seguir caminando un poco mas? aun no es tan tarde y... -

Se sonroja, he perdido la cuenta ya de las veces que lo había hecho, pero parece que su animo había vuelto. Le di un golpecito con el brazo en el suyo y guiñé un ojo. - Solo si me tomas del brazo - La reacción de ella fue la que esperaba, se puso muy nerviosa y tartamudeo un poco en japones, pero finalmente accedió y se agarro a mi brazo.

* * *

**POV:** _Hinata_

Esa noche... la ultima para mi, fui la mujer mas afortunada del mundo y aun que no todo estuviera de mi lado, me esforzaría, para que aun cuando no pudiera estar a su lado, Naruto-kun viese en mi una sonrisa y para que nuestra primera y ultima cita, fuera la mejor.

Había una pequeña feria en el puerto, aun no quería irme a casa así que le dice de ir allí, al final fue el quien me arrastro. Estando del brazo me sentía observada, como si todo el mundo nos mirase, pero me hacia sentir cómoda, cercana y querida.

- ¡Vamos a ganar algún premio!

Me mira y sonríe, yo no podía negarme, señalaba animales de peluche enormes y presumía que podría ganarles todos con su buena puntería, luego rebusco en su cartera y me mira con un gesto de decepción terrible.

- Ah... lo olvide, no tengo nada de dinero

- Si... si quieres puedo dejar algo

- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡No te arrepentirás! sacare el mas grande de todas las ferias

Un cuarto de hora después no me quedaba dinero que poder dejarle y no había conseguido ningún premio, daba golpes contra la mesa del juego quejándose de lo injusto que era todo - No pasada Naruto-kun... lo que cuenta es la intención - - Valla valla... así que el premio era para tu chica ¿eh? - El tendero del puesto se dirigía a mi, me sentí un poco incomoda y mire al suelo - Ten - Escuche de nuevo del hombre - Para que no piense que eres un inútil -

- Timador... -

Farfulla Naruto y me alza un poco el rostro tomándome de la barbilla. Tenia en la mano un pequeño peluche llavero, era un conejito. No era el peluche mas grande de la feria, pero era algo que me había dado el, para mi, fue mas que suficiente.

El final de la cita era inevitable. Naruto-Kun me acompaño a casa.

- ¡¿Vives aqui?! valla un lujo

- Si... gracias por todo... me he divertido mucho -

Aprieto el conejo suave contra mi pecho, el, como siempre, me sonreía.

- Yo tambien... ahmm... bueno esto es un adiós ¿no? te llamare otro día ¿vale? -

Tal vez él había despertado algo en mi, algo tan fuerte que de no haber sido con el, de ninguna otra manera hubiera hecho, solo recuerdo que mi cuerpo se impulso un poco hacia delante y lo calló con un beso en los labios. Cuando me separe me miraba, tenia la boca abierta un poco descolocada y pese a la oscuridad le vi sonrojarse.

- w-woo... ah... jajaja... que ¡inesperado! ahm... me largo.. es decir! , nos veremos, quiero .. ! ahhg! ¡se me ha olvidado hablar! -

Me apoyo en la puerta, no puedo evitar reírme un poco al verlo así, cuando se da cuenta deja de dar rodeos y se rasca la nuca.

- Nos veremos... pero, con esa misma sonrisa

- Lo prometo... Sayonara -

Ver su espalda alejarse era como si yo misma me desvaneciese, y el interior de mi casa era frió, oscuro. Era el principio de no retorno... "Sabes... Naruto-Kun, Sayonara significa hasta nunca"

_FLASH BACK _

_ No pude acabar la frase en mi cabeza, pues el bolso comenzó a vibrar con insistencia. Era Neji._

- Hiashi-sama acaba de confirmarlo -

Era extraño que no saludara o dijera que es él, habla de padre, habla de el de manera confidencial y sobre algo que yo desconozco.

- Que ha confirmado Neji-nii -

- Dentro de un mes estaremos de vuelta a japón... Vamos a casarnos. -

_

**Y ahora que os he hecho sufrir recibiere con gusto hachazos.  
****Iba a terminar el Fic en este capitulo pero la cosa se me ha alargado así que todo terminara en el siguiente.**

Disfrutadlo tanto como queráis. Por que puede, que esta historia no tenga un final feliz. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidos al que iba a ser el capitulo final de un fic, que aun que fuera corto ha durado demasiados años.  
Por total culpa de la autora cabe decir ^^U**

**Quería**** terminarlo aquí y hacerlo un poco mas largo, pero me han surgido cosas y ha comenzado el año escolar así que estoy un poco ocupadilla, por tanto desarollare un pelin mas la historia para que no sepa a poco.**

* * *

**POV**: _Hinata_

No había sido capaz de dormir nada esa noche. Desde que entré en la habitación hasta ahora, que el sol había iluminado toda la estancia, mi cuerpo se postraba tumbado boca arriba y mis ojos miraban el techo. No me atrevía siquiera a cerrarlos, si lo hacia, esos muros inmóviles podrían aprisionarme.

Pensando en ello, mi pecho se acelero y comencé a respirar mas rápido de lo que debía -_ Para..._ - Pero no solo no se detuvo, todo mi cuerpo era incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento mientras el corazón golpeaba mi pecho con fuerza. Entonces abrí los ojos y me levante como un resorte llevando una mano al corazón, me di cuenta de que no había amanecido.

¿Cuando me había dormido? Estuve a punto de culpar a una pesadilla, pero mi corazón se estaba calmando ahora, era ese musculo quien trataba de despertarme ¿Porque?

Me incorporé y senté en la cama, tenia las manos apoyadas en los bordes para facilitar a mis dedos la presión sobre las sabanas. No podía volver a la cama, me sentía agitada. A si que pose los pies sobre el tatami y me ayude con ellos para levantarme.

Mi pijama era un camisón suelto color rosa pastel, iba descalza y no veía casi nada, por suerte conozco la distribución de la casa. Cuando encontré la puerta del baño la abrí un poco, solo necesitaba una ducha con agua fría, así volvería a poner los pies en la tierra.

La puerta se cerro dando un golpe seco y antes de que pudiera dar un grito me tomaron del brazo. De un tirón me atrajeron a un cuerpo - ¿Donde te habías metido? - Era mi primo. Me revolví un poco para separarme, cuando lo conseguí, él encendió la luz. Me cubrí los ojos nerviosa, Neji no usaba pijama alguno mas que unos boxer largos. Titubeo, Se enfadaría si le digo la verdad, pero si miento me iba a descubrir, y aun se enfadaría mas.

- N-nii-san Yo... -

- Deja de cubrirte - Su voz no era amenazante ni severa, pude notar que simplemente estaba preocupado - Estamos comprometidos... no tienes que avergonzarte -

Alzo la vista para mirar a sus ojos ignorando ahora el cuerpo desnudo, no se cuando, pero mis manos se habían puesto solas sobre mi pecho queriendo protegerme de algo, tal vez del mismo Neji. Desde luego el se dio cuenta de mi gesto y colocando las manos donde las mías se acerco, acorralándome un poco mas - Tampoco he pedido esto, Hinata... pero tu también sabias que terminaríamos de esta forma -

Claro que lo sabia, lo supe desde que conocí a Neji, por aquel entonces todo me parecía normal, por la familia, por la tradición y por padre... pero ahora. - Vete, por favor... tengo que... darme una ducha -

Neji no insistió mas, yo le quiero, es mi primo y no es alguien cruel o malvado y no entendía porque cuando antes tenia eso aceptado derrumbaba ahora mi animo. Dejé caer el camisón al suelo y me quite la ropa interior tratando estas prendas con mas delicadeza. Gire la manecilla del agua y entre despacio, nada mas entrar en contacto mi piel con el liquido me abrace a mi misma, estaba frió.

Me pase un rato mirando mis pies, el agua corría entre ellos de manera constante y se derrocha por el desagüe. Finalmente cerré el grifo y salí con cuidado de no resbalar. Dejé mi pelo húmedo, de todas maneras no iba a poder ir a la cama ahora. Cuando alcé la vista observe mi reflejo desnudo, me sonrojo y rápidamente lo cubro con un albornoz largo, desnuda, sin nada que quede oculto me sentía tan insegura.

Corrí la puerta despacio, me sorprendió ver a Neji ahí, de pie, esperándome. Cuando abrí la boca para decirle algo el chasco la lengua y me puso una toalla sobre la cabeza - ¿Quieres resfriarte? -  
Me siento regañada y bajo un poco la cabeza dejándome hacer. Hubo un largo rato de silencio - Hinata-Sama - El seguía tratándome de superior aun que fuera a convertirme en su esposa. - No quiero que piense que estoy en su contra o que no puede hablar con nadie. Quiero que sea feliz -

No supe que responder, de nuevo, Neji se percato de eso y colocando las manos tras su espald ame adelanto un poco esperando que lo siguiera. Así lo hice. Me guiaba directamente a su cuarto.

- Siéntate, Por favor -

Vuelve a tratarme de tu a tu. Ahora me siento un poco mas confiada con él y me acerco para tomar asiento a su lado, sobre la cama.

- Puedes confiar en mi... ¿tienes algo que contarme?

- ... Yo... he... he conocido a alguien -

* * *

**POV:** _Naruto_

Derecha... no, Izquierda... tampoco, ¿boca abajo? - ¡Agh! - me levanto exasperado, no podía dormir, no soy de los que se mete en la vida de los demás pero todo el asunto de hace no tanto me había dejado con la mosca tras la oreja ¿y si tenia problemas familiares chungos y yo voy y le suelto "sonríe" y ya? maldita sea, he sido demasiado confiado. Tengo que ir a verla, tengo que saber que ha pasado.

Me levanto de un medio salto de la cama y a paso acelerado me acerco a la puerta y salgo escopeteado. Puedo ver el reloj de la cocina de refilon, eran las 3:45 de la mañana pero no podía dejar las cosas así, con lo de la cita y todo eso me había distraído, así que no pude pensar pero ahora...

- Naruto... -

- Mierda - Giro despacio y miro a mi padre con una mueca de culpabilidad. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca pongo ambas rodillas en el suelo y alzo las manos en señal de ruego - Luego te lo cuento todo, pero he de irme ahora, por favor... -

Él rodó los ojos, desde luego que si un hombre tenia paciencia ese era mi padre - No son horas de hacer visitas a nadie, se enfadaran contigo - me advierte, aun que con un tono relajado. Después de dos segundos lo capto y sonrio

- ¡Gracias! -

Me levanto rápido y salgo dando un portazo, no es mi culpa, estaba impulsado por el entusiasmo. En la calle hacia mucho frío, demasiado. Cuando miro mi ropa me percato de que aun estaba en pijama, pero no tenia tiempo, nadie me vería a esas horas por ahí.  
Empiezo a correr, solo tendría que ir donde están las casas mas grandes y allí encontraría la de Hinata, me colare por su ventana y sabre que es lo que ha estado atormentándola.

Todos esos pensamientos están muy bien y todo, pero como sabemos, nada sale como lo hemos planeado. Mientras avanzo escucho un llanto. Había una chica sentada en la acera, tenia las manos en el rostro y una chaqueta que no era suya por encima. No tarde en reconocerla

- ¿Sakura...?

Me acerco a ella y agacho para quedar a su altura, cuando alza la vista tiene los ojos hinchados, al parecer lleva llorando un buen rato.

- Déjame sola...

- No pienso hacer eso - levanto un poco su cabeza, realmente no hacia falta que me explicase lo que había pasado, porque puedo imaginármelo - Ha sido él ¿verdad? - Tras la pregunta huye mi mirada - Sakura... Mirame ¿fue él? ... Juro que si te hizo algo voy a...

- No es eso -

Me corta rápido y se seca un poco la cara con las manos, ahora que me fijo, reconocía la chaqueta que ella tenia por encima, si ya tenia mis enormes sospechas de que se trataba de él, esta vez no me cabía la menor duda. Ella sorbe un poco y se echa a un lado ofreciéndome un poco de sitio.

- Naruto... Estas en pijama -

- ¡Ah! Si... es que tenia pri... - no puedo decirle que tenia prisa, me dira que haga lo que tengo que hacer y no quiero dejarla aquí sola - jajaja... n-no es nada, es que soy muy despistado -

Me mira con la ceja alzada, ese gesto con el que sabes que no te cree, pero sonríe un poco y hace que reaccione de la misma manera

- Gracias... -

No le respondí, solo pase una mano tras su espalda y le acerque para apoyarla en mi, no me malinterpretéis, es solo un gesto cariñoso. Luego... Mas tarde hablaría con Hinata 

* * *

**Como estoy alargándolo, pienso retorcer un poco las cosas ;D no todo pueden ser ventajas ¿no? **

**y por cierto, si, lo de los tres años es verídico, solo hay que ver la fecha de la primera publicación xD subiré capitulo lo antes posible. Hasta entonces, disfrutad de este.**


End file.
